A Life of My Own
by JeSsIcA-in-DA-HoUsE
Summary: Claire has left the city life for good once she moves into a small give-away farm. Little did she know, her escape from life's hardships only leads to more in the small village of Mineral Town. Will she finally live a life of her own? Rated T


Hey all! I haven't here for a while thanks to nursing and class work galore. I've written a Harvest Moon fanfiction, and I plan on rewriting it. This fanfiction (A Life of My Own) will be the newly written one. Chapter 1, if you will. Though, chapter 2 wont be out until later since I'm working on another fanfiction. My laptop also suffered from a virus for a few months, so the data was gone. Everything was gone. BUT, I won the war, so now I can use my laptop again. Anyways, I have worked on my writing skills. I took a few writing classes (fiction writing being one of them) and had a few of my short stories posted on some author's site by my College! One that I'm pleased with was the one about Piranhas. If you want to read it, I can e-mail it to you. Just ask.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy **A Life of My Own**

**B**eads of exasperating sweat trickled down the sides of my forehead. My golden blonde hair became sticky and unclean as I continued to sweat. In thick strands, the hair would glue to my face uncomfortably. I constantly had to pause and run my sore and blistered hand through my hair in order to keep it out of my face. With brief relief, I again took a hold of the old hammer's handle, lifted it above my head, closed my eyes in anticipation, and slammed it down with all my remaining strength onto the large, silver, and bulky boulder.

The large clink caused by the metal-to-stone contact deafened my ears. The sharp vibrations traveled quickly up the wooden handle and stung my hands. Immediately, I released the hammer and held my hands tightly against stomach until the stinging vibrations slowly passed. I slowly opened my eyes and cursed loudly. The boulder was still in a perfect state. Not even a scratch among its silver surface. I couldn't believe it.

To make matters worse, my messy blonde hair flew into my face during my attempt to pulverize the boulder before me. It stuck stubbornly over my flustered, pale cheeks. Frustrated, I sloppily combed the hair off of my face with my fingers and slumped down onto the dry dirt ground against the boulder. I decided to stop and relax for a few minutes.

I look up and took notice of the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. The noon sun hovered brightly in place directly above my farm. It was the hottest spring day since my arrival to Mineral Town two days ago. The city was never this hot, but, then again, I worked in a small cubical in a tall, air conditioned, skyscraper. I would go to work when the dawn broke— the temperature was cool—and returned late at night when the sun's heat no longer tortured the city's civilians during the hot seasons.

When I accepted this farming job offer, I hadn't taken the time to consider the major changes. I gave up my career, left my friends, family, and my own apartment in order to start a new life. A life of my own.

I sighed as I listened to the birds chirp. They were having a good day, it seems. Not having to worry about clearing large boulders, thick tree stumps, and stubborn weeds from their property. Nothing was tying them down from their lives. They didn't have to worry about earning money. Didn't have to worry about work in general. They were free, for the most part. Flying to wherever they wanted whenever they wanted. What I would give to live such a life. Perhaps this was why I'm here now.

I frowned as I reminded myself of the farm work before me. I had cleared away all the smaller stones and branches, but these large boulders were invincible. No matter how hard I strike them with my old hammer, they always seemed to reflect the force back to me. This was their pay back. Revenge for my trying to destroy them. Unfortunately, the large tree stumps were just as malevolent in their revenge. The axe was no match for their thickened, aged skin. I gave up trying to slice them up yesterday. Today, it was the boulders.

Standing up, I took the hammer into my hands. I wouldn't give up like yesterday. The tree stumps may have proven themselves indestructible, but the boulders weren't going to win this battle just yet. I grinned victoriously at this thought as I lifted the hammer. With a grunt, I swung the heavy tool powerfully down onto the same boulder.

Again, the loud clink stung my ears, but I heard a different sound. The entire metal head of the hammer was broken into two. It was a clean split, and I unhappily noticed the untouched appearance of the silver boulder.

"Damn rock!" I yelled at the inanimate object, "my hammer is now broken thanks to you!"

I felt annoyed and angry. If the tree stumps were animated, they'd teasingly laugh and yell in my face with taunting eyes. The rock would join. I could almost notice the smile etched on its silvery surface.

The battle was over, and I lost. To add to the indestructible list, the boulders joined the equally difficult tree stumps. I would never get this farm cleaned up. In fact, I highly doubt this place deserved to be called a farm.

I slowly reached down and grabbed the broken hammer and held it firmly in my left hand. I held the broken shard in my right as I slowly turned my back and walked out of my farm.

Perhaps the farm life wasn't the life for me...

R&R please. Your reviews can help better the story.


End file.
